


you're mister wrong

by itisjosh



Series: fo4 but it's mcyt [3]
Category: Fallout 4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout (Video Games) Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lunch, M/M, No Angst, Post-Apocalypse, Talking, just dumb idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: "That's a very impressive title, Gogy. I think you're the best person I've met, mostly 'cause you're cute."George stares at him, unimpressed. "And now you're flirting with me.""And now you're narrating what I'm doing.""Fuck you."Dream grins. "Not right now."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: fo4 but it's mcyt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099001
Comments: 14
Kudos: 253





	you're mister wrong

Dream slides onto a stool, kicking his legs up onto Takahashi's counter. He feels the stool spin under him, nearly falling on his ass when it shifts a little too quickly. "Hey, Takahashi!" He calls, grinning when the robot turns to face him, shuffling over. He remembers the first time he came here, how confused he had been. It took three of the locals to explain to him that the robot is a fucking broken scrap of wires before he understood. Now, Dream just finds him endearing. He's just a big broken sweetheart, and Dream adores unloading all of his problems to the robot. "Noodles, please and thank you." 

"Nan-ni shimasu-ka?" The robot asks. Dream sighs, ducking his head. He drags his legs off of the counter, leaning forwards. 

"Yes," he says the word as clearly as he can, resting his head on his hand. "Yes, Takahashi. Yes," the robot turns around, stumbling off slowly towards the stove that sits in the middle of Diamond City. Dream smiles, wondering how he managed to end up here in his life. He remembers the first time that he showed up in the city, a few bullets in his leg, a couple of knives jutting out of his back. Super Mutants are real fucking assholes, he thinks. The robot shuffles back, setting a bowl of noodles on the table in front of him, staring at him expectantly. Dream sighs. "Okay, okay. I get it, you're suffering from corporate greed," Dream holds up his hands, reaching for a bag of caps that he's got in his pocket. "There you go, love of my life. Spend it on something nice, yeah?"

"Nan-ni shimasu-ka?" Takahashi asks. Dream laughs, ducking his head. 

"No," he shakes his head. "No, I'm good." And then Takahashi goes and stumbles off again, wandering away to greet another customer. Dream reaches for the chopsticks that Takahashi provided him with, pausing when he hears someone slump on the stool next to him. Dream turns, blinking when he looks at the man. He's got dark brown hair that hangs in front of his eyes, hanging over the wide, circular glasses that are all too big for his face. He's skinny and small, and he's really fucking pretty. The man slouches over, laying his head in his arms on the table. Dream looks away, figuring that he should mind his own business for once. 

"Nan-ni shimasu-ka?" He winces at Takahashi's voice blaring in his ear, turning to look back at the man and the robot. The man looks up, his glasses sliding down his nose. 

"What?" 

Dream sees this as an opportunity. "Just say yes," Dream tells the guy, grinning with as much charm as he can manage. "He's broken, but don't mention that to him. It'll hurt his feelings." The guy blinks at him, his eyes a soft honey brown. 

"..Yes?" And off goes Takahashi, tottering off to get the man a bowl of noodles. "What..where is he going?" 

"To get you noodles," Dream smiles. "You've never been to Diamond City, huh?" 

The man stares at him, bags visible under his eyes. "I just woke up," Dream blinks at him, cocking an eyebrow. "From a two hundred year nap." Dream nods, raising his chopsticks to his mouth. 

"Okay. Sucks," he shrugs. "Sorry for your loss," Dream swallows. "I'm Dream. Lovely to meet you. Welcome to the Great Green Jewel, which actually really fucking sucks." The man blinks at him. 

"I'm..George," he says, slowly. "You're not going to ask me anything else?" 

Dream stares right back at him, wheezing after a second. "George, the first rule of life is to _not_ question shit," he grins. "If you say you woke up from a two hundred year nap, then you woke up from a two hundred year nap. Not my problem," he shrugs. "But, two hundred years ago was the beginning of the war. So," Dream downs another mouthful of noodles. "You're pre-war, then?" He pauses. "Cool." 

George laughs, raising an eyebrow at him. "That's it? Cool? No..badgering me for answers? About how I'm not a ghoul?" 

"Nah," Dream wheezes, waving a hand. "I don't care that much, George. We just met, and _I'm_ the one buying _you_ dinner." 

"Lunch," George corrects. "It's lunch," he raises his hand, and Dream sees a Pip-Boy dominating his entire wrist. "It's twelve in the afternoon, Dream."

"You're a stuck up little shit," Dream announces. "Did you know that?" 

"I did," George grins, pushing his glasses up to his head. "And you're a tall bastard."

"You don't even know me!" Dream laughs, narrowing his eyes playfully. "You can't just insult the man who bought you lunch, you fucker. I'm going to let Takahashi shoot you. Takahashi," he looks to the robot, watching as he turns slowly. "Shoot him, right now. He's stealing."

"What?" George throws up his hands, laughing when Takahashi turns to look at him. "I'm not, I'm not stealing!" He protests. "He's just being a dick!"

Dream laughs, tossing his head back. "Me, being a dick? I don't think so, _Gogy_."

"Gogy?" George snaps his head to look at him, completely incredulous. " _Gogy?_ What the fuck kind of nickname is that? You are the _worst_ person I've met, and I've been shot at _multiple_ times today." Dream grins at him, running a hand through his hair. 

"That's a very impressive title, Gogy. I think you're the best person I've met, mostly 'cause you're cute." 

George stares at him, unimpressed. "And now you're flirting with me."

"And now you're narrating what I'm doing." 

"Fuck you." 

Dream grins. "Not right now," George heaves a sigh, tapping his chopsticks on the table. "Don't sigh at me like that," Dream wheezes. "Okay, listen. I've got a proposition for you, okay? You're like, a twig. And I don't think you even know how to shoot a gun," he points out. "Plus, you don't even _own_ a gun, so there's that. I know you've just woken up, but, well," Dream shrugs. "You gotta be prepared. Where'd you come from?"

"Sanctuary." Dream stares at him, his jaw hanging open. 

"You are fucking kidding me," he laughs, shaking his head. "You've got to be one stubborn son of a bitch if you managed to make it to _Diamond City_ from _Sanctuary_ without a goddamn weapon," he leans back on his stool. "Holy shit. Okay, you know what, yeah. I'm definitely coming with you. You're not going to live very long without some armed protection." 

George glares at him. "I don't need protection." 

"Hm," Dream looks at him. "Yes you do. You don't even have any armour, either. Jesus Christ, George. I honestly don't know how the fuck you've been alive this long. I think you're funny and cute, so I'm going to come with you, and you don't really have a choice. Because I've got a gun, and you don't." George scoffs, shaking his head, though he's grinning. 

"Oh, so now you're kidnapping me?"

"Now I'm kidnapping you," Dream confirms. "Maybe we'll fall in love somewhere along the way."

"I doubt that, you.." George wrinkles his nose. "Green bastard." 

Dream laughs, nearly doubling over with how hard he wheezes. "Okay, _Gogy_. Whatever you say. Come on," he stands up, shoving his half-finished bowl of noodles to the side, the caps in his back pocket rattling when he stands. "Finish up your lunch and we'll head off. Go on an adventure, or something. I've been _all_ throughout the Commonwealth by now, and I don't think you've been off the main road. We'll have a fun time exploring."

"And if I start screaming for help?" George asks, motioning around to the crowd of people that walk past them, standing in front of shop stalls. "What are you going to do then, Dream? Murder an entire city, just to kidnap me?" Dream grins at him, turning to lean on the counter, standing by George's side. 

"I mean, I could do that, yeah," he shrugs. "But I think everyone would really just mind their business, if I'm being honest. I'd just kiss you to shut you up." George sighs, long and low. 

"You can't just flirt with someone who you don't even know."

"Too late," Dream grins. "I'm already doing it. I'll learn more about you once we head out of this hellhole. Listen, George. I don't like being alone, I'm bored, and I don't have anything else to do with my life. You're alone, you're not even armed, and I think that you're going to die once you leave the walls. I'm a saint, George. I see someone who's severely underwhelming in scariness, and I just..flock to them, you know?" 

George scoffs, flipping him off. "I didn't know that I had to be scary to survive." 

"Well, no," Dream admits. "But you at _least_ need to have a fucking gun, George." 

"You've mentioned that once or twice."

"It's true!" Dream wheezes. "I'm just trying to keep you alive, Gogy. What's so bad about that?" George sighs. 

"If I say yes, will you shut the fuck up?"

Dream grins. "Not at all." 

"Fine," George continues. " _Fine_ , god, whatever, fine. If it'll make you shut up."

"I didn't say that-"

"Can't hear you," George shoves his bowl away from him, standing up. He spins on his heels, already sauntering off towards the stairs that lead out of Diamond City. He pauses, turning around to look at Dream. "Well?" He raises an eyebrow. "Are you coming or not?" Dream grins. 

"I guess I am," Dream pushes himself away from the counter, grinning as he stalks after the man. "Let's see where we'll end up, yeah?" 

George doesn't say anything, opting to just roll his eyes at him, which Dream is fine with. 

As they walk, Dream has the weirdest feeling that this is the start of something great. 


End file.
